LA Noire: The Life and Times of Emily Bekowsky
by choccybunnybecca
Summary: Whether or not you have played the game you will be fine. This is the life of the completely fictional character, Emily Bekowsky I made her up, do not try to find her in the actual game . This story will follow young Emily through her childhood in Poland to her life in Los Angeles. This does take some ideas from the game, but have been altered for the use of the story.
1. Chapter 1

If you had asked me what my teens years would be like I could not have imagined the hell I would have to endure. All the blood, fire, and screaming, all the pain, I would never wish it upon anyone, even if they were a mass murderer.

Well, I guess I should really introduce myself. My name is Emily Bekowsky and I was born in the year 1926 in Warsaw, Poland. Until the year 1939 I grew up in Warsaw with my parents and my amazing brother Stefan. Life in Warsaw was laid back and serene. Every free day that my brother and me managed to get we would go explore a new part of town or go out into the forests that surrounded our town. It was an amazing place to grow up, but all that changed in the year 1939.

There were many warning signs throughout the year. A couple of people would go missing every so often and no one thought anything of it. During one of these periods I found myself extremely bored, so I decided to look through all the missing flyers that had accumulated in one of my favorite areas of town. What I found was beyond anything I could have possibly imagined. I decided that someone would also be able to see the coincidence too. So I started to look for Stefan.

By the time I found him, well he found me, it was too late. There was gunfire and terrified screams everywhere. I would later fund out that this was the first attack of what would later become World War II.

"What's going on?" I yelled as Stefan ran up to me.

"I have no idea Emily" he responded. He looked as though someone had just punched him in the stomach and he was still trying to recover.

He looked at me and said, "We need to get out of here now."

I didn't say anything; I just nodded and followed him out of the city. I didn't dare ask about our parents for a long time. By the look on his face, Stefan probably did not want to talk about it. After about six hours of running we finally made it to the outskirts of the forest that had surrounded our town. We still ran though, we did not know if anyone had followed us or not. A couple of hours after sunset we found a secluded area next to a little creek. Stefan didn't dare light a fire, just incase someone happened to see us. I have no idea how long we sat there in silence, but after a while I felt someone pick me up and set me down on his or her lap.

"Don't worry," Stefan said, "it's just me."

I curled up in his arms and asked the question that had been bothering me ever since we had left Warsaw.

"Where are mom and dad?"

"I have no idea Emily, I have no idea."

I fell asleep on his lap after a couple more minutes. I think Stefan was just glad I hadn't pushed him on the subject. For the next couple of months we were on the run. From sunrise to sunset we did not stop. I was honestly just happy to be with Stefan. Unfortunatley, this happiness was not meant to last.


	2. Chapter 2

One day as we were running we once again heard the familiar sound of gunfire. I have no idea where we were, but I did know this. We were running out of cover. Stefan and I started to run in an easterly direction, I think. Unfortunatley we ran right into a group of German soldiers. I have no idea what happened next because one of the German soldiers hit me on the head and knocked me out. When I next woke up I was lying on the floor of a moving train. When I looked around all I could see was completely petrified people. But not one of those faces was Stefan's. I looked around the cart, just incase, but there was absolutely no sign of him.

At that moment someone tapped me on the shoulder and said "If you want any chance of living come over here."

I turned, not expecting Stefan because the man had a strong German accent, to see an elderly looking man. I followed him as he told me who he was.

"Sorry for scaring you like that but it looked as though you were a little lost. My name is Paul Sinnhuber. Now, what is your name and where are you from?"

"My name is Emily Bekowsky and I'm from Warsaw, Poland. Please tell me if you've seen my brother, Stefan."

He looked down at me and there was no sign of hope for my brother.

"I'm sorry, but no. I have not heard that name. You were thrown onto this train alone. Who is he?"

"He is," I said hoping it was still true, "My older brother. I think he is the only family I have left now."

He heaved a huge sigh and said, "I am terribly sorry for your loss. I do hope you find him.

I could tell he meant well, but one man's sympathy could never replace the loss that had just set into my heart. I don't know how, but somehow I managed to keep the tears of pain in my eyes, so not one single tear would run down my face.

"I am sorry, but I need you to remember a few things. I have no idea if we will be separated when we stop, which I have no idea either. Do you think you can remember what I am about to tell you?"

I nodded, knowing that if I tried to respond nothing would come out, except for the bitter tears I was trying to hold back.

"Firstly, if they ask you where you are from answer Vienna. If you answer Warsaw they will shoot you right there on the spot. Poland was the first country they invaded and for some reason they hate the poles. Secondly, try to act like a man. They will most likely kill you faster if you are a women. Thirdly, and most important of all, don't give up hope. No matter what happens, no matter what you go through do not give up. Keep on fighting until you can no longer stand. Now, do you have all that?"

I nodded my head and trying to hold back the tears, "Don't say anything like Poland, act like a man, and never give up."

He smiled down at me, just like my own father might of if he had been there. That happiness was short lived because just after I recited the word "up" the train stopped and the door opened. A man in a grey, military, uniform with some kind of black symbol his arm bored.

"Last names M-Z off the train. If anyone else gets off I will shoot you." He had a strong German accent and, certain enough, a small revolver of some kind on his side.

"Well, I guess this is where we part. Remember what I told you. You'll see your brother again," Paul said smiling at me.

But as he got off the train I knew I would never see that broad smile from him ever again.


End file.
